Obsession
by Damaxan13
Summary: Harry's obsession with finding Draco's true plan brings him to realization. Slash, HPDM, 6th year. Lemon in Third chapter, soon to come!
1. Chpt 1 He's in Love

**Summary: **Harry's obsession over trying to find out what Draco is up to leads him to realization. Slash, HPDM. 6th year. I'm releasing this in two short parts, so be patient!

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Harry Potter, or anything that has to do with Harry Potter… but I wish I did.

**Warnings**: Language, slash. Please respect the rating.

**Note**: Flames will be used for Draco and Harry to cuddle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

**Cookie Count:** 0

----------------------------

"Harry, you are really getting obsessed over this whole thing. I'm sure it's not like he's planning to blow up the school or anything!" Ron said. Him, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room around a small table near the fireplace. Hermione was avidly studying for her O.W.Ls, Ron was eating some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Harry was crouched low over the Marauder's Map.

"Hey, you never know…" Harry muttered. His arch rival, Draco Malfoy, had been up to something lately. Harry was very suspicious, and was doing whatever he could to corner him and stop him from doing whatever he was planning. After he remembered the map, he had been looking at it day in and day out, trying to find the exact location of Draco. Right now, he was wandering around the dungeons.

"Oh, honestly, Harry. You are being ridiculous!" Hermione cried, and stood up. "I can't take this anymore...you are driving me nuts! Normally you have something _normal_ to talk about, but now, all you do is talk about Malfoy and what you think he's up to. I'm going to sit over there if you need me." She stood up, closed her book, and walked across the Common room over to a lounge chair, and began to study. Ron looked from Hermione to Harry, to the map, then Harry again.

"You know, she's right. You seem downright…obsessed over Malfoy. It's strange, and we aren't the only people noticing. Lavender was asking me 'how come whenever I walk by Harry, he is talking about Malfoy?' Harry, she thinks you, erm…" Harry looked up.

"I 'erm…' what?"

"You…have a crush on him…well, that's putting it softly. Her exact words were 'I think Harry loves Malfoy so much it is driving him out of his bloody mind.'" Said Ron, and blushed, fearing Harry would yell at him again for the fourth time that day. But to his surprise he didn't.

"Ron, honestly. Not in a million years would I even _LIKE_ Malfoy,let alonehaving a crush on him." Harry said, and looked down at the map. He did have a slightly unsure tone to his voice. Ron decided to keep him talking.

"But…erm…well, Hermione and I, we think, well, we agree with her. Harry, this may be hard to hear from your best friends, but it's true. We think you are in love with Malfoy, but you don't realize it yet." Ron looked at him carefully, studying his features, fearing Harry would hit him. But the blow never came. Instead, Harry looked up at Ron, a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"Ron…seriously…you aren't thinking straight…" Harry muttered, and looked at the map. Draco was in his dorm. He tapped the map with his wand and whispered _'mischief managed'_. He rolled it up and put it in his bag. "I'm…I'm going to bed…" Harry said.

"Hey, get some sleep, and I mean it. I know you aren't sleeping. You're just sitting there with that bloody map, watching all night, seeing if you can figure out what Malfoy's exactly up to. Please, Harry, we are worried about you." Ron gave a reassuring nod, and Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Ron. I'll try…" Harry trudged across the room, sayinghisgoodnights to his fellow Gryffindors, and made his way up to his dormroom.

----------------------------

I will release the second part of this story once I get at least 3 reviews, so please, R&R!


	2. Chpt 2 They're in Love

**Disclaimer**: I absolutely do not own Harry Potter, or anything that has to do with Harry Potter… but I wish I did.

**Warnings**: Language, slash. Please respect the rating.

**Note**: Flames will be used for Draco and Harry to cuddle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

Cookie Count: 8

**lizzya:** Hehe, thanks. –gives you cookie-

**blondiluvbanana:** Thank you! –gives you cookie-

**Baka:** Thanks. I don't think it will be so angsty as to make someone cry, but I will try to make it angsty enough for all of my readers. –gives you cookie-

**Indie:** Thanks. And I am. –gives you cookie-

**Anon:** Well, I was just waiting to see how many reviews I could get since I got quite a few in about a couple of hours. Thank you! –gives you cookie-

**California:** Hehe, yeah. And you got your second part! –gives you cookie-

**Salamander:** And that is exactly what I'm doing now. –gives you cookie-

**lena:** Thankies! –gives you cookie-

Sorry it took me so long to update…my cat ripped a lot of keys out of my keyboard, so it's hard to type since I haven't memorized the exact location of each letter.

And hey, you shouldn't be complaining. I made it nice and long, fluffy, and slightly angsty for those of you who like that kind of stuff. Anyway, here you go! Chapter 2!

----------------------------

"Thanks, Ron. I'll try…" Harry trudged across the room, saying goodnights to his fellow Gryffindors, and made his way up to his dorm.

Harry didn't bother to take of his robes, and plopped himself on his bed. He looked around, and Seamus, Dean, and Neville were asleep, but besides that, the room was empty. Harry considered trying to sleep for once, but no matter what he did, he couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept wandering back to Malfoy. He thought about what Ron had said. Did Harry really and truly have a crush – if not, in love with – Malfoy? He didn't want to believe it, but he felt that there might be some truth to it. I mean, it would'nt be anything new for Harry if he liked another guy.

He had officially labeled himself bisexual, and Ron was the only one who new. He had previously had been lusting over Cedric Diggory, and was devastated the moment his life was taken by Voldemort. Harry didn't want to live on, loving someone who would never know how much Harry cared about them. But that wasn't why he was trying not to let himself be too attracted to Draco. They were sworn enemies, and even if Harry did fall in love with Draco, it would probably be one sided.

But the more Harry thought about it, the more Harry realized that he was truly in love with the blond-haired boy. He closed his eyes, thinking of Draco and everything about him. Before he knew it, his pants began to feel a little tighter as images of Draco inside him, sweating, panting; moaning out the brunettes name filled his head.

_Shit…_ He quickly thought of Umbridge giving Snape a blowjob, and his pants loosened to their normal state. He sighed, and was about to reach for the map when…

"G'night, Harry…" Ron had entered the room, and sat on his bed, falling asleep with ease. Harry waited until he felt it was safe, and he pulled the map out of it's hiding spot, and tapped it with his wand, muttering _'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'_ and lit the tip of his wand with a lumos spell. Malfoy was wandering around the corridor where the Room of Requirement was located, and Harry noticed no one was near him. Maybe he could corner him and get the truth out…and maybe steal a kiss or two while he was at it…

_Huh?_ He thought. _I've got to stop thinking these thoughts...even if it's true…_ He shook his head and thought for a moment, and decided it would be a good idea to go find Malfoy. He sealed the map, slid off of his bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and swiftly ran out the door, and out of the Gryffindor common room. He took a deep breath, covered himself with the silky material, and began to make his way to where Draco's location should be.

----------------------------

_I don't see him…_ Harry thought, and he could tell that if he said it aloud, there would be a great deal of disappointment in his voice. Harry sat down, and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. After about five minutes, he stood up, and decided to take a different way back to the Gryffindor common room. He walked past the girl's bathroom of which Moaning Myrtle resided, and heard sobbing, causing Harry to stop in his tracks. For this wasn't Myrtle's sobbing, oh no. It was that of a teenage boy, a very certain teenage boy that Harry was looking for that night.

_…Malfoy…_ He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to leave him and let him cry over what ever it was he was crying about, but the other part of him, which was also most of him, wanted to go in there, find out what was wrong, and possibly help. _Great…I'm helping my worst enemy…I have gone mad._

Harry decided to stand near the doorway to the bathroom and try and listen in to what he was saying. As he got closer, he realized he was talking to another. It was Moaning Myrtle.

"But dear boy, why are you crying? You come and cry here almost every night, but you never tell me why…"

"I-I just c-c-can't d-do it!" He sobbed out, and cried some more.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't! I j-just can't! He'll hate m-me ev-ven more, and t-tell everyone…" Draco sobbed, and slid to the floor, bringing his knees up to his face, wrapping his arms around them, sobbing into them. "B-but I don't want-t him to-to hate m-me…" He said.

"It's okay…I'm sure if you tell him, whoever he is, and whatever it is you want to tell him, he won't hate you…" Draco sniffed.

"Good point. He'll probably de-despise me, since he hates m-me already…" He was sobbing quietly. Harry was thinking to himself, wondering what he should do. He could either walk away, pretending he never heard any of this, or walk in there and possibly help Draco. He preferred the latter choice, and his thoughts drifted when he heard his own name being spoken by the love of his life – his own life – his obsession.

"Love…"

Harry had heard the word, and didn't hear anything Draco said after that, and then stopped thinking to himself when he heard his own name.

"…Harry Potter."

Could he have heard correctly? Harry wasn't sure, but decided not to get his hopes up.

"…" There was a wail, and a splash as Myrtle plunged into a toilet, as she did whenever she got upset. Harry stood there, listening to Malfoy's muffled sobs, and took in a deep, shaky breath. He walked in, and immediately, they both drew their wands, but Harry was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled, and Draco's wand flew out of his hands. Harry cleared his throat. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, trying to sound spiteful, but it ended coming out in a worried tone.

"N-no! Get out of here, Potter, before I-I.." He stuttured. He was still trying to choke back sobs, and it wasn't working. He was trying to sound as nasty as possible, but he ended having a pleading tone in is voice.

"Before you do what?"

"…" He didn't say anything, and fell back down in a sitting position up against the wall, bringing his knees up to his face, and sobbing.

"…Malfoy?" He whispered, and walked over to the other side of the bathroom, his feet making small splashes from the water all over the worn tile flooring. He dropped to his knees once he got in front of Draco.

"I said l-leave me alone, Harry!" Draco said depressingly, and cried some more.

_Oh!_ Harry breath was caught in his throat. _He just called me Harry!_

"Ma…Draco…?" He whispered so quietly, he was sure the Slytherin didn't hear him, but he did.

"C-can't you hear me?" The blonde moaned, still sobbing quietly.

"Actually, yes I can. I heard my name. That's why I came in here."

_Shit shit shit shit shit FUCK shit shit shit shit SHIT!_ Was the only thought going through Draco's head at this point.

"O-oh really? What else d-did you hear?" He whispered, trying to sound cruel and malicious, but it came out as more of a squeak.

"Hm. That's it." Said the brunette, and shrugged. Before he knew it, Draco began crying his eyes out. "…Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. Something wasn't right here.

"I-I can't t-t-tell yo-you!" He sobbed, and cried harder.

"Draco…" He said again, trying to soothe the love of his life.

"Harry, stop. You can't make it better. I don't care what you do, just stop!" Draco said into his own arms, and cried, but not as hard.

"Draco!" Harry said again, a little more sternly.

"Harry, just shut up! Why the fuck do you care anyway?" He actually shot him a glare, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Because I…" He cleared his throat. "Because I care about you." Harry whispered, and looked into Draco's pools of silver, red from crying.

"Oh, Merlin Harry! Cut that bullshit. You can just SAY you know, instead of do this to me."

Harry had a confused look on his face. "Know what?"

"Don't play dumb, you dick! You know exactly what I'm taking about!" exclaimed Draco, and put his head into his arms. Harry thought for a little bit, but still couldn't think of anything.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." Harry's voice held much truth to it.

"Good. You probably wouldn't want to know." He sighed, and sobbed quietly. Harry looked at him sadly.

"Draco, please, tell me what's wrong. I feel like this is my fault." Harry whispered.

"Yeah, actually, it is." He whispered, and Harry blinked.

_How did I do this to you, love?_ He thought.

"…How? What did I do?" He panicked.

"…"

Harry took Draco's face into his hands. "Tell me, dammit! Why am I making you do this to yourself?" He said, feeling tears threatening to fall behind his emerald green orbs. Draco just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I might as well just tell you. It's not like you can hate me even more, anyway."  
_  
Oh, honestly. He seriously thinks I hate him right now?_"Harry, I…" Draco opened his eyes, took in a deep breath, and looked Harry straight in the eye. Tears were falling from Draco's eyes.

"I-I…" He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. Then, Harry realized what had been troubling Malfoy this whole time. It all made sense. The blonde was afraid to tell Harry how he really felt about him…that explained why he was exactly so rude to him, to cover up his true feelings. Harry's eyes began to tear, realizing that it really was him who was hurting the older boy so.

"Draco…?" Harry whispered.

"Harry…" Draco muttered. He looked up at the green eyes of the brunette who had spoken. They looked at each other, and the world seemed to stop around them. Harry felt his breath shaking slightly as he breathed. He saw in Draco's eyes, not the usual loathing, hateful stare, but a soothing look of need. In those two gorgeous pools of silver, Harry saw hurt, trust, need, and love, mixed into a big confused mess, which was a good way to sum up how Draco felt right now. A huge, confused, wreck.

"I-" Draco started, but Harry put a finger to his pink lips.

"Shh." He whispered. By now, Draco had lowered his knees, so he was sitting against the wall with his legs out, slightly open. Harry took in a shaky breath, and proceeded forward, straddling Draco, pressing him against the wall, sitting on his groin.

"…Harry?" Draco's voice was slightly shaky, and came out as a hoarse whisper.

"…" Harry didn't respond, but instead, cupped the side of Draco's face with his hand. Slowly leaning in, Draco's eyes widened. Then, the boy's lips touched. Draco closed his eyes in bliss, and pressed his lips against Harry's a little harder. They stayed like that, not moving for about five seconds, and pulled away.

"Why did you just kiss me?" Draco breathed.

"Why do you think?" Harry whispered back, and Draco smiled, a pure, genuine smile.  
_  
Ah…he's beautiful when he smiles._ Harry thought, and stroked the blonde's cheek with his thumb. He kissed him again, and slightly nibbled on Draco's bottom lip. A low purr could be heard from the back of his throat. Harry, grinning to himself, sucked on Draco's lower lip, not expecting the older teen's lips to be so soft. The Slytherin moved his hands and put them on Harry's muscular chest, while the Gryffindor took his other hand and wrapped it around Draco's waist.

The kiss got a little more heated as the said boy ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth, and felt Draco's tongue enter, moaning when their tongues rubbed against each other. It was a heated battle of dominance inside their mouths, and Draco won. They broke apart, their faces still dangerously close, panting and breathing. _That was the best kiss I've ever had…_ thought Harry.

"Dammit, Harry. Why did I have to fall for you?" panted Draco.

"Because I'm just so damn lovable." joked Harry. Draco smiled at him. _Ah, he's right. He's just so damn cute, too._

They leaned in and kissed passionately, and then Harry felt Draco lift his hips and grind against his growing erection, and could feel Draco getting one as well. They both moaned loudly at this new feeling, and Draco did it again, both of them shuddering and moaning.

They stopped kissing, and Harry had his arms around Draco's waist, while the Slytherin had his hands on the Gryffindor's chest. Harry had put his face next to Draco's so their cheeks were touching, and their breathing could be heard in each other's ear. Draco began to grind again, and Harry did as well, meeting the teen's hips with his own. They did this for a little while, both of them moaning and steadily going faster. When they stopped, they were out of breath, and Harry shifted around so he was against the wall, and a turned on Draco was curled up in his arms.

"This sexual tension is going to kill me, you know." breathed Draco.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Harry said while putting a stray, blonde lock behind Draco's ear, and smirked. He had a perfectly good idea what the blonde wanted to do.

"You and me, in bed, right now." Whispered Draco, and pecked Harry's cheek who blushed madly. He was expecting it, but hearing it was a completely different thing.

"I-I…uh…erm…" He didn't know what to say. Truth be told, he really wanted it, but he wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Harry, don't worry. I've never done it before, and I promise not to go hard on you." Said Draco, and pouted adorably. Harry's eyes widened.

"Draco Malfoy, the definition of 'sex with legs', has never fucked anyone in his life?"

"…No. And it shouldn't be that big a deal, should it?" Asked Draco slightly worriedly.

"No, of course not! I just don't know if I'm ready yet…but with you, I think I am."

Draco smiled.

"I trust you, Draco." He said, and kissed the blonde lightly.

"…Harry?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Does this consider us lovers?"

"Yes, Draco."

Silence.

"…Harry?"

"Hm?"

"…I-I love you." Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, Draco." And with that, they stood up, and made their way back to the dungeons into Draco's private room, to prepare for the first night of what would turn into the most beautiful relationship anyone could ever wish for.

----------------------------

Okay, I decided to keep this two parts. Teehee. I'm sorry to those who wanted me to continue, but I'm trying to work on three other fics right now...so yeah. Sorry, everyone! I hope you liked it!


End file.
